


Scary

by halfpastdead



Series: Phandom Truce 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy!Danny, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Superpowers, Transformation, Truce 2020, he's shy about it and it's cute hear me out, that's right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastdead/pseuds/halfpastdead
Summary: Inspired by Amorpho, Danny decides to play with his appearance. Turns out he can change things around a bit, after all. Danny demonstrates some of his scarier transformations for Sam and Tucker.Ficlet 3/3 of my Christmas Truce gifts for Marsalias / five-rivers.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, no true relationship but there's canon-compliant flirting, you can see the cartoon blush
Series: Phandom Truce 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsalias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/gifts).



> Prompt: Body horror with Danny, but it's soft and fluffy rather than straight angst. Kind of light body horror.

Sam ran to Danny’s side, expecting to see him shaking — or preparing to hurl. Tucker and Sam had been teasing him about his low tolerance for gore since Sam had taken a liking to slasher movies in the fifth grade. Most ghosts they encountered never came close to even the worst special effects, but this one had put up a nasty fight. It shed its humanoid disguise in graphic detail when met with the Fenton Thermos.

Instead, Danny seemed unbothered. He furrowed his brow, wondering if he’d missed something in the frenzied struggle.

“You alright, man?” Tucker looked him up and down.

“Yeah,” he exhaled. “I think I’m getting better at blocking. Barely got a hit in, right?” This week, Sam and Tucker had seen Danny get his ass handed to him more than usual. He glanced over his shoulder and transformed, stashing the Thermos away as Fenton.

“I think Tuck meant the whole skin-peeling-off thing. Aren’t you kinda freaked?”

Danny blinked, then shrugged. “I dunno, he’s a ghost. It’s not like it was a _real_ body—“

“Is that not _exactly_ what I say to you?”

“When we watch scary movies, yeah, yeah. I know.” He rolled his eyes. “I guess it’s ‘cause, well, _as a ghost_ —“

“Pfft,” Tucker pushed him off the curb. “You couldn’t be scary if you tried.”

“Bright-primary-color-Danny was pretty freaky,” Sam joked. “Or two-headed fucked-up-body—”

Blood rushed to Danny’s face, warming his ears. “Those were _accidents.”_

“Contrary to what your parents would have us believe, just _being_ a ghost doesn’t make you scary. Sorry.”

Danny marched ahead of his friends. He stopped at a street sign, absently kicking the steel pole.

“You know, since I mastered duplication… I can change other stuff.”

“When’d you figure that out?” There was a tinge of dejection in Tucker’s voice, offended that Danny had discovered a new ability and hadn’t told him.

“After meeting Amorpho. He didn’t teach me, or anything— I just wondered if I could make myself look different, and it turns out, I…” He was looking at his shoes— the faraway look he got when he acknowledged the weirder parts of his condition, when he knew Sam and Tucker couldn’t quite understand, even if they wanted to. Both of them had seen the look enough times to recognize it without being able to name it. Sam caught his gaze and beamed encouragingly.

“Sounds awesome.”

Tucker still pouted. “Sounds like you’ve been keeping it a secret.” Danny huffed, detecting the attitude.

“Not looking like myself is really fucking weird.”

“You’re kinda used to it.” Sam raised her brows. Danny shook his head, bit his lip. She grabbed his wrist, urging him to keep walking. “Alright, you’re gonna have to show us.”

—

When the Fenton lab was occupied by the Fentons, Sam’s house was the next best place the be for ghost-related hangouts. Blackout curtains and extra square footage meant Danny’s powers went unseen and unheard.

Sam shrugged her purple backpack to the floor, textbooks thumping as they hit the black shag carpet. Tucker grabbed Sam’s desk chair, eager to have a front row seat. Danny set his bag down carefully, all too aware of the pain in the ass he’d have to deal with if the Thermos clunked something wrong. Tuck leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

“Do me first!”

“What?”

“You said it’s like Amorpho,” Tucker grinned. “Don’t you wanna know what it’s like to be this good looking?”

Danny shook his head. “I can’t copy people.”

Sam sat on the bed, just finished unlacing her boots. “Okay, hotshot. What can you do?”

“I can get pretty scary.”

“Try me.”

Tucker pretended to gag. “You guys are so gross.”

Danny glared. “Do you wanna see or not, Tuck?”

He didn’t have to ask twice.

Danny took a breath and reached a hand out toward Sam. She took it.

Sam gasped as Danny’s fingers melted, flesh turning to green goo and dripping off the bone. She yanked her hand away, gaze snapping to his face. Danny’s eyes had turned entirely green. They oozed from his eye sockets, spilling down his cheeks and into his skull. His face resembled a jack-o-lantern left out too long past Halloween, white teeth becoming visible through his cheeks as his face disappeared in a mess of ectoplasm.

“Stop it!” Sam shrieked, making Tucker jump.

Danny startled. His face phased back, his gloves reappearing over his bony hands. Before he could apologize, Sam threw her arms around his neck.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, I— it’s just the way my ghost looks. It doesn’t feel like anything. And it never sticks.”

Tucker furrowed his brow, stifling a shudder. “So you’ve spent a month melting yourself in front of a damn mirror?”

“Can you blame me for being curious?”

Sam stepped back and smacked his arm.

“For being scary.”

Danny smirked and put his hand over his heart. His fingers sunk into his shoulder and yanked, tearing gooey green flesh from his clavicle. To Sam and Tucker’s horror, he continued to pull - exposing his ribcage and pale intestines. His skin melted through his gloved fingers, losing its form the further it got from his core. Tucker clapped his hand over his mouth.

“Stop, dude— I’m gonne puke.”

“That _seriously_ doesn’t hurt?”

“Nope. Tucker, look. I can do faces, too.” Danny’s jaw fell as he spoke, making room for his teeth, which grew long and pointed. His eyes darkened, pinprick pupils turning a bright acidic green. His skin blanched and he flashed a horrifying grin, taunting his friends. Tucker recoiled, but Sam looked more surprised than scared. Danny jeered at her and she shrugged, leaning away.

“As long as you’re fine in there.”

“Not bad, huh?”

“Probably for the best no one knows you can do this,” Sam’s fingers hovered over his exposed clavicle, studying his face. The act masked his eagerness for approval from the scream queen expert herself. “Those teeth are a PR nightmare.”

“How ‘bout a regular nightmare?”

“Can you put your chest back on, _please_?” Tucker squeaked.

Ectoplasm oozed through Danny’s ribs, covering his bones and discolored organs. It morphed into his familiar hazmat suit. His teeth shrunk to their regular size.

“Oh— your eyes.” Sam added.

“Seriously? An afterthought?” He didn’t bother, the white glow emerging from his core and washing over his body, leaving his regular human self behind.

“I’m with you, Danny,” Tucker took his glasses off and polished them with his sweater.“That shit was disgusting.”

“Thank you!” Danny clapped his hands together.

“It’s one of your better party tricks,” Sam crossed her arms. She jutted her thumb towards Tucker. “You know it doesn’t take much to freak him out.”

Tucker shook it off. “At least _I_ made it through Texas Chainsaw. That’s what, ’85”?”

“’8 _6_!” Danny protested. “And still plenty scary!”

“You beat Texas Chainsaw,” Sam admitted. “I’ll give you that.”

Danny couldn’t hide his smile. Tucker kicked him in the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited when I read this prompt because you put what I like into words, ha! I hope I did it some justice and hit the right amount of gruesome. 
> 
> I also think I wrote this and realized after literally all 17 years of enjoying DP that I ship Danny and Sam? Huh. Okay! I didn't mean to but it happened!


End file.
